And a Very Merry RAmas To You
by xIsisx
Summary: My first complete fanfic, and I hate it! And I'm not being sarcastic! But people seem to like it for some odd reason. I may delete and rewrite.
1. Three Yamis? Oh not good

Isis: Hey ya'll! Have a good time (or not) reading my latest fanfic. Uhh... anyone wanna do the disclaimer?

Kura: - points at Ryou - He does.

Ryou: I do?

Kura: Yesh you do... my little neko... - growls -

Ryou: O.O - blinks - xIsisx does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, because if she did, she would make Bakura and me... umm - coughs - However, any new characters, if there are any, and ideas for this fanfic are copyright to her...

* * *

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

And a Very Merry RA-mas To You  
Chapter 1 – Three Yamis? Oh not good.  
_ By xIsisx_

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Start -

"Hey, Bakura, I think we should throw a party for Christmas!" Ryou suggested over breakfast.

"A party? I hate parties. Why the fuck would I want to have a party?" Bakura replied with a face.

"Well, you do remember it was one year ago on Christmas that you and Yami got your own bodies."

_+Flashback+_

"_In the name of Ra I chant this to. The bringer of light. Bringer of life. Your abundant wisdom and energy shall be cherished forever._" Marik recited, "_Make these two souls separate. Let each bear his own form. In the name of Ra I request this to._"

The sacred chant for separating souls was now complete.

Ryou felt a searing pain. He felt as if his mind was splitting into two, his heart being ripped from his chest, and his very soul being taken away. Years of memories passed through his mind in seconds. Leaving nothing more than a blank buzzing behind. Ryou could almost picture Death in front of him, with its shapeless gaping mouth, it's unearthly figure, it's empty eyes…

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. Ryou cautiously opened one eyes. For one horrifying second, all he saw was light, he was blinded, and suddenly, a faint, but powerful, darkness cast a shadow over all the light. The darkness of his yami. Light cannot survive alone, and same goes for darkness.

Ryou opened both eyes and looked at the figure next to him. He did a double take, it was himself. No, it was just his body with a different soul.

"Radamnit…" The figure muttered and opened his eyes, he looked at Ryou, "You… what? Me?" He looked down at his own body.

"Yea, yea. It's so nice to have your own body, isn't it?" Asked the sandy haired Egyptian, smirking and walking over to Bakura.

"Humph," Bakura said and stood up, Ryou did the same.

Marik fell down on the nearest chair and closed his eyes, "By Ra, that was exhausting. Three new bodies…"

"Three? I though it was two," Bakura said, confused, and glanced around, almost missing the figure that was hiding in the shadows, "OMFR! omifuckingra MARIK!"

"You called?" Marik asked, without opening his eyes.

"YOU BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE THAT DEMON A BODY TOO!" Bakura yelled, pointing a finger at Marik's yami, Malik.

Everyone else in the room followed the direction of Bakura's finger.

"Oh by gods…" Yami muttered, while his hikari imitated a goldfish.

Isis said nothing, but she plainly wanted to kill her brother, after she killed his yami, of course.

"What?" Malik came out of the shadows, "Will you quit gawking at me? I'm not an object on display, you know…" He said, annoyed.

_+End Flashback+_

"I remember all too well." Bakura said through gritted teeth, "Now tell me, dear hikari, why should we celebrate the day Marik gave me and the idiot Pharaoh bodies and then decide to throw in another one for an extra treat? And it wasn't a very good treat, mind."

"Aww… does that mean you liked staying inside of me instead of having your own body?" Ryou snickered.

"NO it ruddy does not mean that you little weasel!" Bakura shouted angrily, "Fine! Make this party if you want! But that doesn't mean I'll help or come for that matter!" He stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door after him.

"Okie dokie!" Ryou said brightly after him, grinning.

- !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! -

"Hey Yugi. This is Ryou. Call me back ASAP before Christmas, or as soon as you finish making out with your yami." Ryou laughed inwardly, knowing perfectly well that the only reason Yugi was neglecting to pick up the phone was that he was busy. And sure enough…

"Omigod Ryou!" Yugi sighed after picking up the phone, "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Hmm… 1, 2, 3…" He began counting on his fingers, "10, 35, 71, 98, 98! Ninety-eight times including this one!"

Yugi sweatdropped on the other side, "That was a rhetorical question, actually."

"Well, whatever. You know what we should do on Christmas?"

Yugi listened as Ryou explained about the Christmas party,

"So you think we should invite Marik and Malik too?"

"Marik was the one that did this so yes. Malik… I'm not sure…"

"Nah, let's invite them! And Isis too! And Kaiba I guess, and Joey, and—"

"Everyone in the world?"

Ryou laughed, "Yup! It's gonna be one hell of a party!"

- End -

* * *

Isis: - points the evil unreisitable fluffy cute bunny pen at readers - Review or suffer my wrath!__


	2. almost! Kiss of Hate

xIsisx: So... I _updated_! And so soon! Aren't you proud of me?

Disclaimer: ... see first chapter's disclaimer...

**Warning:** (kinda) yaoi romance in this chapter.

* * *

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
And a Very Merry RA-mas To You  
Chapter 2 – (almost) Kiss of Hate  
By xIsisx  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Start -

"Bakura, can you please go up to the attic and get the box of the Christmas stuff?"

"No. Go get it yourself you lazy bum." Bakura casually shot back.

Ryou appeared in the doorframe of the living room.

"Me? Lazy bum? Look at you!" Ryou indicated to the mess around Bakura, which included beer cans, empty wrappers of all sorts, broken things from various sources, and did we mention the beer cans? To have this in a nutshell: looks like a tornado hit this room.

"Yeah? What about me?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, I don't want to go to the attic 'cause a ghost lives there and I'm, ironically, scared to _death_ of ghosts."

Bakura snorted into the bag of chips he was eating.

"Ghost? My ass!" He managed to say between his laugher, "You hang out with that idiotic Pharaoh who, incidentally, has a ton of duel monsters that would even scared the death out of ghosts."

"Yeah well, duel monsters aren't real…"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "And ghosts are?"

Ryou threw up his arms in defeat, "You're just making this complicated! Just go get that darn box already!"

"Alright, alright! I'll get it, but only because it's you," He winked at Ryou, "What do I get in return?"

"If you survive, a congratulations and a pat on the back for being alive. If you don't survive, well, you get to go to heaven… or, in your case, is it hell?"

- !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! -

Bakura returned downstairs with a box.

"There. I didn't die, do I get a pat on the back now?" He asked sarcastically.

"No," Ryou said cheerfully, "But you have to clean up the living room first."

"Why me?"

"Because the mess is all yours!"

Grumbling, Bakura left the kitchen and entered the living room. He started poking around here and there and pressing random buttons on various machines. He paused at an answer machine and pressed "Play" (though he did not know it).

"Hey Ryou," Came Yugi's voice, "D'you wanna come shopping with us to pick up food and stuff for the party? If yes, meet me at the mall at 3 o'clock PM, if not, I'll bring some food over later."

Bakura blinked in confusion and then screamed, here was this little innocent machine, with the voice of the spiky-haired punk! He scuttled as far as he could from the answering machine.

"Bakura! What— what did you do?" Ryou asked in confusion, looking around.

"THAT THING!" Bakura pointed to the little devil of a device that had spooked him out, "IT SPOKE TO ME WITH THE PHARAOH'S HIKARI'S VOICE!"

Ryou sighed, "You're hopeless," He indicated to the machine, "This is an answering machine. It's not alive, it doesn't sleep, it doesn't eat, and it does not have blood. Okay?"

Bakura gave a slight nod.

"It picks up the messages of people that called because we somehow were unable to reach the phone. Okay?"

Bakura nodded again.

"It's not going to hurt you, it's not some trap, and it's not a monster."

"That's what it wants you to think!" Bakura retorted, "And you're falling for it's every lie!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and proceeded to explain what he said again.

- !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! -

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Ryou greeted as he walked over to where Yugi and Yami were.

"Oh, the usual, except that _he_" Yugi indicated to Yami, "doesn't think it's a very good idea to invite Marik's yami too."

"Lighten up Yami," Ryou laughed, "Malik's much more better behaved now. And he doesn't send people to the Shadow Realm just for the sake of it anymore."

"Yeah, well." Yami muttered.

"Hey you wanna know what Bakura did this morning?" Ryou asked as he turned back to Yugi, "It was hilarious."

"Sure."

Ryou then explained about the 'evil answering machine devil', as Bakura dubbed it.

"Omigosh that's so funny!" Yugi laughed, even Yami looked a bit amused.

"He was actually _scared_? The tomb robber?"

"Believe it or not, he was!"

The three continued their shopping, with some lighthearted chatting going down the aisles.

"Alright, I think we have enough food," Yugi glanced down at the overflowing cart, "To feed a hundred people, at least."

"That's about how many people are at the party," Ryou grinned, "Plus one 'cause Joey has a stomach of two people."

(Joey: Do not! xIsisx: What are you doing here! You're not in this scene! Get down! –shoves Joey out-)

- !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! -

"Hey Bakura, I'm back," Ryou announced, putting his bags down, "How's the living room coming?"

Bakura appeared in the doorway and glared at Ryou, "Now that you mention it, very badly."

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

"It was that bad when you left…"

Ryou, however, ignored him and walked into the living room.

"Whoa!" Ryou glanced around, everything was sparkling clean, "What d'you mean, bad? This is awesome! Did you do this yourself?"

Bakura shrugged, a 'why-did-I-do-this' look came about his face. Ryou squealed and hugged Bakura… or rather, _glomped_ him.

"Hey! You're heavy, getoff me!" Bakura's voice was muffled under the grip of his hikari.

"Oh! But—" Ryou stopped, his face was no more than two inches away from Bakura's, "Umm…"

"Hmm?" Bakura moved closer, decreasing the space between their faces.

"Nothing…" Ryou muttered, a blush coming on his cheeks, he quickly released his grip and excused himself.

- !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! -

Up in his room, Ryou quietly closed the door and flung himself face-first on his bed.

"Omigod Omigod Omigod Omigod Omigod…" He said over and over again, he and Bakura almost _kissed_! But… that didn't make any sense, Bakura had always shown him that he hated him, so… why an almost kiss?

"I don't love him…" He muttered to nobody in particular, "I hate him…" But down inside, Ryou knew that he was fooling himself.

- !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! -

Downstairs, Bakura flung himself on the couch.

"He's no fun… I don't like him… I hate him…" Bakura muttered under his breath, staring at the blank TV screen, "He doesn't like me, I don't like him…" But he was wrong on both accounts.

- !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! -

_** Ryou's Mental Diary **_

_He doesn't love me, never will. I don't love him, I never will either. But the almost kiss couldn't just be a joke, could it? Well, with Bakura you'll never know. Then again, I don't think he'll do such a thing just for a joke. Maybe he and Marik or Malik had a bet of some sort? I don't mind Bakura, but I don't like him either. I can live with him, but I can also live without him… right? Well I have lived for, like, 13 years without him with no pain. The pain came from him, right? I wonder if he has any pain, why is he so against Yami anyway? Why…-_

- !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! -_  
_

_** Bakura's Mental Diary **_

_Gah. Running away after I tried to kiss him, what sort of an idiot would do that? My hikari, that's who. Wait, no no no no, I didn't try to kiss him, did I. No I didn't, he tried to kiss me… but then running away? Uh, no, not that either. Um but…-_

- End -

* * *

Bakura: GAH! I would never say anything like that! 

xIsisx: Yah, well, this is my story so booYA!

Ryou: And don't forget to review so the party can begin! -cute puppy face-


	3. Presents, sarcastic Ryou, wars, OH RA!

xIsisx: Hey people! I UPDATED! Woot! And I think this chapter is kind of short but I'll make up for that with a really long chapter next time, okay?

Bakura: Don't listen to her... she lies.

xIsisx: -death glare at Bakura- Please R&R.

* * *

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA 

And a Very Merry RA-mas To You  
Chapter 3 – Presents, sarcastic comments, wars, OH RA!.  
By xIsisx

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Start -

Ryou chewed on his pen and looked at the pad of paper he had in front of him.

**Christmas Shopping List**

Bakura?  
Yugi: Duel Monster cards  
Yami: Duel Monster cards  
Marik: Linkin Park – Hybrid Theory  
Malik: _101 Ways to Stop Acting Like a Lunatic_  
Seto: _Ph34R t3h Pu+3r _  
Mokuba: Collection of Live**Strong** and other bracelets  
Isis: Crystal ball  
Joey: Duel Monster cards  
Mai: Duel Monster cards  
Tea: Pom Poms  
Tristan: Car model

The list was ordinary, nothing special, nothing out of the blue…

Except for Bakura's present. Bakura hasn't talked to him ever since that little 'incident'. Or rather, _he_ wouldn't talk to _Bakura_, unless it's absolutely necessary.

"Bakura! I'm going to Marik's and then I'm going to shopping!" He yelled into the other room, where he knew his yami was.

"Mh." Okay. At least Bakura showed some sign that Ryou wasn't just wallpaper to him.

"Later."

+ AVAVAVA +

(pay close attention to Marik's hikari and Malik's yami names, it can get confusing)

Marik Ishtar heard a knock at his door. Radamnit. He and his yami were currently _busy_.

"Quick, put your shirt on," Marik hissed. He then straightened his hair and opened the door.

"Hi Marik." A rosy cheeked Ryou greeted, it was very cold outside.

"This is a change, it's usually Bakura who visits, come on in, you look freezing."

Ryou nodded gratefully, and noticed Malik sitting on the couch watching TV. As if this was normal. Malik caught his eye.

"What? Something on my face?"

Ryou shrugged.

"Lemme guess, Ryou," Marik said, "You need a ride to the mall for shopping."

Ryou nodded for the second time, "If it's not too much trouble."

"You came at the right time, I was just gonna go." He turned to his yami, "Wanna come?"

"No." Malik focused his attention back to the TV.

Marik sighed, "Comon, let's go Ryou."

+ AVAVAVA +

They hopped into Marik's car, (xIsisx: okay, I was going to do Marik's motorcycle, but I didn't want Ryou holding on to Marik… ) and Marik started driving.

"Sooo, whats up with you and Bakura?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, Bakura came over here and told me that you two weren't talking to each other."

"Oh."

"You like him, don't you?"

"What!"

Marik continued as if he didn't hear Ryou, "Besides, you're the only hikari and yami who haven't had a relationship yet."

"You mean Yami & Yugi are a couple and you & Malik are a couple?"

Marik nodded, a sheepish expression on his face, "Malik's not that evil once you get to know him. And as for Yami & Yugi… it's just natural for them to be together, know what I mean?"

"Yeah well, Bakura and me, I guess we're both anti-social."

"Oooh now I know what to get you guys for Christmas!"

"Huh?"

"A t-shirt that says 'I am not anti-society, society is anti-ME!'"

"Haha, very funny."

"Seriously though, you two make a great couple."

And with that, Marik launched into a full-pledged speech about Ryou and Bakura.

"You both love games and are great at it, you're both sarcastic, you both feel that society rejects you, your minds are hard to figure out, you both had a very disappointing childhood…"

"Whoa whoa! Since when did Bakura have a 'disappointing childhood'?"

Marik looked at Ryou, his face trying to mask pity, "Bakura's sister and family and everyone in his village were killed, all for the purpose of creating the millennium items. Bakura was the only one that survived the raid in the village of Kul Elna. He was even rejected in Ancient Egypt because of his 'abnormal' silver/white hair. His sadness grew into anger, and from anger came hatred. That's why he hates the Pharaoh so much, even though Yami wasn't the one that created the millennium items, Yami's father did. But Bakura thinks that Yami's father died before he got the chance to kill him, so Bakura took it out on Yami instead."

Marik turned back to the road, "D'you understand now? Why Bakura is the person he is?"

Ryou gave a slight nod, not trusting himself to speak, his eyes were misting over, threatening to spill.

The mall approached, this gave Marik another idea.

"Alright Ryou, I'll give you a ride back only if you and Bakura come out and have a snowball war with us, me and Malik, later in the day."

"Okay but I'm not going to ask—"

"No, no, you're gonna ask Bakura if you don't want to walk home."

Ryou mumbled something that sounded something like 'bastard, threats, ra'.

"Okay?"

"Fine, but only because it's you."

"Oh thank you Mr. Sarcaticim, maybe I should give you a t-shirt that says 'You look nice today. I am a very sarcastic person.'."

"Ha ha."

"Do you not see the irony in your reply?"

"No I do not."

+ AVAVAVA +

meanwhile-

Bakura was moping around the house. It was bothersome with his hikari in the house and boring without him in the house. That was weird. Maybe he could go and crash at Malik's for a while, that was always fun.

Nah. There's a chance that Ryou could be there.

Why does Ryou call this holiday _Christ_mas, anyway? He wondered. Ryou wasn't religious or a Christian for that matter. So why couldn't it be something else instead of _Christ_mas?

The question was what should take place instead of the 'Christ' part. He amused himself for a while. Pharaoh-mas. No, too 'worship the pharaoh'-like. Red&Green-mas. Uhh, whatever. Presents-mas. Too childlike. Game-mas. Um, games? _Ra_-mas…

That's it! Bakura thought, _Ra_-mas!

…Ra didn't exactly celebrate in red and green though.

More of a gold/brown/tan/yellow kind of thing; since Ra was the god of light and wisdom or whatever.

The problem was, how to tell everyone to change the theme of their presents or whatever on such a short notice?

"Oh Ra. Help me"

"I will help you." A golden misty light appeared in the ceiling.

Bakura stared at the light. (O.o)

"Your problem?" Said a heavenly voice, pure and sweet as an angel's, with the command, authority, and wisdom of a god. The voice of Ra.

"Umm…" Bakura muttered, still hypnotized, "Read above…" He pointed to above text.

"Request complete." The golden light vanished.

(Bakura: How did this happen? xIsisx: I was bored and wanted a new twist. Bakura: O.o It's a new twist alright… xIsisx: okay, enough talk, get back into the story! -pushes Bakura back into the story-)

+ AVAVAVA +

Ryou wandered around the aisles aimlessly. He had gotten everyone else's present except for Bakura's. Maybe a knife? Nah, Bakura already had a huge collection.

He reflected on what Marik said back in the car.

"_See, here's the thing about Bakura, he never opens up to anyone. When he was little, he was innocent and pure, like all children. It was because of the future of his past that made him the way he is. You should get him something that reflects him or his passions. A change from knifes, weapons, and such…"_

…a change? Ryou's eyes fell on something at the back of the store. Perfect.

A whooshing sound and all green and red Christmas themes changed to yellow and gold Ra-mas theme. This, of course, was unnoticed by anyone except the person responsible, Bakura. And this, was how Christmas became Ra-mas. –Bakura laughs insanely in the background-

"_Muhahaha! Hehehe!"_

Ryou spun around, he could have sworn he heard laughing.

(Ryou: what was that? xIsisx: -innocently- You asking me? Ryou: YES! You're the author. xIsisx: umm… get the hell out of here! –shoves Ryou out-)

+ AVAVAVA +

Bakura smirked as the decoration changed. And he silently congratulated himself for his genius idea.

He heard the door snap and found himself face-to-face with his hikari.

"What d'you want?"

"Marik says we _have to_ come and go to _war_ with him and Malik."

"What?" That was all he managed to say before Ryou grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside to Marik's house. (and somehow got Bakura to put on his coat and ect in a split second)

"Hey! Ow! RYOU!" Bakura yelled as three snowballs nailed him in the head. He ran tearing after his hikari, armed with 10 snowballs.

"Whoa! You missed! Haha!" Ryou quickly ducked behind Marik.

"Wha--?" Five snowballs hit Marik's face, he blacked out for a second. Just a second. "Bakura! You baka! Malik, help- mmmhh." Another snowball hit into his mouth, this time from Ryou. Marik spat out the snow, "Hey! No fair ganging up on me!" Yet another snowball hit him in the back of his head, this time from his very own yami.

"Well, that wasn't my original plan, but it sounds like a good idea!" Laughed Malik.

"_Isis!_" He whined to his sister, "Help!"

"Okay," Isis replied, and dumped a cup of hot coco on her brother, "You looked a bit cold."

A very angry Marik, dripped in hot coco, sank to the ground and raised a white flag.

"I surrender…"

Malik, Isis, Bakura, and Ryou exchanged high-fives.

"Now we can go and get some hot coco!" Said Ryou, "But I'm sure you don't need any, right Marik?"

"That's the 67th sarcastic comment you've said today, Ryou…" Marik commented with his eyes closed, still laying on the snow.

"Oh?" Ryou blinked innocently, "How is it sarcastic?"

"68…"

- End -

* * *

notes:  
the title of Seto's book says "Fear the Puter" (fear the computer)  
"baka" means idiot in japanese  
xIsisx is a very crazy person 

Ryou: -wearing a shirt that says 'Hi, you look lovely today. I am a very sarcatic person Please R&R'

xIsisx: Fear the t-shirt! Obey the t-shirt!


	4. Wishing apon a Star

xIsisx: I'm sorry! FF.N was being mean and wouldn't let me log on, or I would've posted this 2 days ago. And yes, I know this is another short one but it is really detailed (sorta).

_**Warning: Do not read if you get embarresed reading emotional stuff between a yaoi couple. Hey, I warned ya, don't say I didn't!**_

Disclaimer: See Ch.1's disclaimer. And oh yeah, the story about the sun & moon & stars (you'll see what I'm talking about once you read the story) in the story was created by xIsisx. Do not use without permission, and to _get_ permission, ask xIsisx using the contacts listed on her profile.

_**Warning 2: This chapter will not contain 'comedy', more like 'heavy-duty emotional stuff'. - smiles -**_

* * *

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

And a Very Merry RA-mas To You  
Chapter 4 – Wishing upon a Star.  
By xIsisx

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Start -

Ryou watched as his yami went outside the house. It was a clear and cool night, the air was sharp, it was winter, after all. This was something Bakura had always enjoyed. Watching the stars. It was always the same routine every night when stars were visible. Ryou would watch Bakura go outside and gaze at the stars for some time and come back in. But tonight, Ryou had the feeling the former tomb robber wanted his privacy, so he quickly closed the curtain and went to bed, silently.

Bakura took a deep breath of the cold, night air. The stars… he remembered back in Egypt, when he was little, he would always gaze at the stars. Fascinate over them, and wonder how they came to be. So you could say it was sort of a childhood obsession that he never outgrew, even after all these years, that's about 5,000 years, mind you.

He picked a tree and sat down and leaned on it. Chocolate eyes, narrowed and sharp, reflected the glimmer of the stars, and the stars alone. Yes… He remembered the first time his mother had told him a tale about the stars, and that was the first time he became curious about them.

_**+Flashback+**_

"Look Mommy," A young Bakura, no older than 6, pointed to the heavens, "What are those?"

His mother kneeled down next to him, "Those, my child, are stars."

"Stars?" Chocolate eyes, wide and innocent, reflected the glimmer of the stars, and the stars alone.

"Yes, stars. There is a story of Ra, and how he created the world. He became the sun, the god of light and wisdom, and his wife became the moon, goddess of shadow and mischief. It was lonely, so far up there, with just the two of them. So the goddess gave parts of herself, and sprinkled them across the skies, and Ra himself gave these little particles light so they may glow. Now we see them, years and years later, as stars. Little bright white dots that illuminate dark nights."

"Wow." Little Bakura's eyes widened, but they still bore one more question.

"Mommy? How many stars are there?"

His mother chuckled gently, "One may never know. But there is a legend that says everyone has a star that reflects themselves. So while you are down here, your very own star is twinkling above."

_**+End Flashback+**_

…_his very own star…_

Unfortunately, that was also the last memory he had of his mother and the rest of his family before they were burned. All for the sake of the millennium items. Bakura gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. That Ra-damned Pharaoh! He looked down at his own Millennium Ring, maybe parts of his family were in his ring as well. Disgusting, yes, but that may very well be.

He looked back at the stars. When he was in his tomb-robbing days, there were always four stars that always seemed to twinkle just for him. It was nobody's doubt that those four stars were the stars of himself, his mother, his father, and his sister.

Now, as he looked closer, there seemed to be one more star that was twinkling brightly, along with the other four original ones. Who's star could that be? Bakura looked back at the house and his eyes pulled to his hikari's room. Ryou's star? He smiled a half-smile, that could be.

"Make sure this is the best Ra-mas my hikari's ever had," He whispered to the stars, "Thank you, Ra."

The moon twinkled, and if anyone cared to look very closely, they would say that the moon nodded.

AVAVAVAVAVA –

_Meanwhile-_

Ryou couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned. His bed felt like stone, his pillow felt like wood, and even his blanket felt like a sheet of plastic. Was it because he didn't watch Bakura tonight? He wanted to sneak a peek at his yami but his mind reluctantly shot down that idea. He couldn't explain it, but he could have sworn that someone was watching him outside of his window. (fyi- if you have forgotten, Bakura is watching Ryou's bedroom window)

Ryou didn't get up, but he glanced at the window. He couldn't see the ground, but the could see the sky, and all the stars. He thought he saw a shooting star, but even if it was, he knew better than to make a wish. Shooting stars were wanna-be stars, they were just comets that burn up.

"I wonder if Bakura knows that?" He whispered into the night, chocolate eyes easing close.

His subconscious took hold and his mind shut down. He drifted off into sleep.

AVAVAVAVAVA –

Bakura snuck back into the house, everything was quiet, and all the lights were off, that must mean Ryou was asleep. He suddenly had the urge to sing "Silent Night".

But he managed to restrain himself and crept along the hallways into his room. No, it was far too early for bed, he looked at the clock, it was only 11:30 PM. _His_ _normal_ time for bed was usually 1:30 – 3:00 AM.

To entertain himself, Bakura flipped to the Ryou Channel (aka Ryou-Bakura mindlink) and found himself in the world of Ryou's dreams. Images of the dreams were about 20xlifesize and sounds were strangely echo-y. He found the dreamversion of himself talking to the dreamversion Ryou.

"What's your New Year's resolution?" (dream)Bakura asked.

(dream)Ryou was quiet, thinking it over.

"To…" (dream)Ryou looked up at (dream)Bakura, "to make you love me…"

(dream)Bakura's eyes widened, and so did the real Bakura's eyes. He quickly closed the mindlink.

…_to make you love me…_

Those words echoed in his more mind more loudly than the echoes in the dream. He pressed a shaking hand to his forehead.

Was this all part of Ra's plan to give _his hikari the best Ra-mas ever_?

Bakura scrambled under the covers, praying that Ryou didn't know that his yami saw his wish.

- End -

* * *

Bakura: O.O YOU ARE AN _EVIL_ AUTHORESS!

xIsisx: Thank you! I appresiate that fact that someone accually noticed! - smiles -

Ryou: O.O speechless


	5. Decorations & Brawls Party Part 1

xIsisx: Yay! The first part of the party! (finally) Fwee! I ish hyper. Mwah.

Everyone else: sweatdrops

xIsisx: What?

Disclaimer: nothing... and I have no point. flooploo

* * *

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

And a Very Merry RA-mas To You

Chapter 5 – Decorations and Brawls(Party 1)

By xIsisx

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- start –

Bakura was nervous when he went downstairs.

Okay. He was _real_ nervous.

"Oh, Bakura!" Ryou greeted, "Once you've finished your breakfast, come to the other room." Ryou pointed to the living room. (fyi- no this is not going where you think it is)

"Okay… whatever…" Bakura muttered, and rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Damn store, there's never pure raw meat anymore, oh well, this'll have to do." Bakura sighed as he held up a package of raw steak; he tore off the cover and dumped it unceremoniously on a plate. He dipped his finger in the blood and licked it. ((ugh… gross))

"Hmm… cultured meat…" One of these days, he's gonna need his knifes and go a' hunting, what ever happened to blood that tasted like fine red wine? ((umm… is he a vampire? O.o))

- WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMW -

**Sometime later… -**

"Gah!" Yelled a very frustrated Ryou, "For the _last time Bakura_! The decoration goes around the tree _**COUNTER**CLOCKWISE_! Not CLOCKWISE!"

"Well **_sorry_**!" Retorted an equally frustrated Bakura, "They didn't have **_clocks_** back in Egypt!"

"Well you've been living in the modern world for enough time to know which way the clock rotates!"

"I don't need a _fucking clock_ to tell time! I know the time by the sun and moon! That knowledge is essential for a thief!"

"Oh yes, your great King of Thieves highness! But this is the 21st century for _heaven's_ sake!"

"Well maybe I preferred _Egypt_!"

"Well maybe if you are stuck in the modern world, you had better adjust yourself to it!"

"ARG! I- UGH FINE NEVERMIND!" Bakura ended the argument and started huffy silence.

- WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMW -

**A LONG time later… -**

"Oh Ra kill me…" Bakura moaned, sinking on a couch after he and Ryou decorated the living room and the tree, the only good thing was that they were celebrating in _Ra's_ name, _Ra's_ colors.

"Huh? Why do you want Ra to kill you? This is _Ra_mas, after all…"

Bakura looked at Ryou for a moment and snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at _all_."

Ryou sighed, "It always gives me a bad feeling whenever you say that."

"Your feelings are right then…"

Ryou gave Bakura a curious look. Yup, something was up, and Ryou was sure he wouldn't like it one bit… would he? The tomb robber just gave Ryou a mysterious glance that only rattled Ryou's curiosity more. ((you may want to refer back to this part… maybe – hint hint -))

- WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMW –

"Yo whatsup Malik?" Bakura greeted Malik at the door. ((Bakura's insanity is only matched by Malik's insanity))

"Yeah, yeah, ignore me…(-.-)" Marik muttered, quietly slipping in.

Ryou spotted Marik, "Hey Marik!" He then saw the look on Marik's face, "What's up with that sour expression?"

Marik grunted, "Bad day."

"How bad? Come on, it can't be that horrible."

"Yes it can, as horrible as _him_." Marik glared across the room.

Ryou followed Marik's gaze to _Malik_, who was talking with Bakura. Surprise surprise.

"What's up with Bakura and Malik?" Ryou wondered out loud, but quietly, "They are spending way too much time together."

It had to be at that moment when Bakura stopped talking and he and Malik both looked across the room at Ryou and Marik, who were of course watching them.

"Bet they were saying the same thing…" Marik whispered to Ryou out of the corner of his mouth.

Across the room, Malik was also talking to Bakura in a low voice.

_**DING DONG**_

Ryou started, and rushed to the door. At the door step was Yami & Yugi & T.R.o.t.G.

**ooo Lil Help Snippet ooo  
**(a) TRotG is (b)The Rest of the Gang  
(b)The Rest of the Gang is (c) Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Seto, and Mokuba.  
Therefore, (a)TRotG is (c) Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Seto, and Mokuba.  
**ooo End Lil Help Snippet ooo**

"Hey Ryou!" Greeted Yami & Yugi, each holding a handful of presents, and so was TRotG. In fact, TRotG also greeted Ryou in the same way as their "leader" did.

"Hey all…" Ryou greeted back, but he sweatdropped as the long parade went past him.

Anywho, after Y&Y&TRotG had settled in, Ryou went back to talk to Marik.

"Where's Isis anyway?"

Marik shrugged, "A couple of days ago she told me that the Millennium Necklace told her that she will be late for the party and she won't be here until 9:15. And she also said that you and Bakura will be scared away by her presence after she gets here and you guys won't return for like 15 minutes."

"(O.o) Umm…"

"Yes my sister is crazy, I know."

"That's not what I was thinking. Well it kinda was but not really…"

"Just spill it Ryou."

"Well.. I had a dream that Bakura and I went outside during the party, and we talked, and this happened at exactly _9:15_…"

"(O.O) THAT'S FREAKY! What did you talk about?"

"If it does happen, I'll tell you, if it doesn't I won't tell you."

"Hey!" Bakura yelled across the room, "Are you guys gonna stand there and talk the entire party?"

"That's funny!" Ryou shot back, "I was just wondering the same thing of you two!"

Marik and Malik rolled their eyes!

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Ryou yelled to Malik as Bakura yelled to Marik.

"Two sides…" Marik began.

"…of the same coin." Malik ended.

"And the same…" Bakura started.

"…goes for you." Ryou ended.

"You flatter me." Malik said, as Bakura said, "Your pitiful words of praise irritate my ears."

"Bakura! Malik!" Yami jumped in the conversation, "Don't forget about the duels!"

"Like we'd ever forget the chance of humiliating you in a duel!" Bakura and Malik said together.

"Humiliate! I haven't been but you two have been humiliated more than _once_!"

"Oh yes you have Pharaoh! If you haven't locked yourself away at the last minute, Diabound would've _crushed_ you like an ant!"

**ooo Lil Help Snippet ooo  
**(a) Diabound is (b) A Ka  
(b)A Ka is (c) A monster of the soul. (Bakura's soul, in this case)  
Therefore, (a) Diabound is (c) A monster of the soul. (Bakura's soul, in this case)  
**ooo End Lil Help Snippet ooo**

"Stop living in the past, thief!"

Malik rolled his eyes again, "Isn't that what Kaiba always told YOU! And if you've forgotten, we ARE the PAST!"

Seto turned around, "Did I hear my name?"

"Malik! Why you-" Yami started a fight right there and then. A brawl started right in the middle of Ryou's house.

"Oh well, I guess I'm a part of this too!" Seto said, and jumped into the fight.

"Hey look Tristan!" Joey pointed out the fight, "A FIGHT! Let's go join. HA HA!" And what that, Joey and Tristan both jumped into the fight.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Hey Ryou." Mai looked at him, "What are they fighting over anyway."

"I dunno."

Mai gave a little feminine sigh, "How immature to fight over nothing."

The fight started at 8:50 and lasted until 9:10. All of the fighters were bruised and very angry, except for Seto. Sure, he was pretty steaming mad too but he somehow had managed to keep his clothes clean and smooth and keep his body from being bruised. ((fear the wrath of the CEO))

Marik, Ryou, and Yugi walked over to their yamis.

"You okay Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, the Pharaoh has gotten pretty weak since Egypt." Bakura said, just loudly enough for Yami to hear.

Yami growled, "You're lucky I'm worn out right now, thief!"

Yugi sweatdropped, "(-.-;) Calm down Yami…"

In another corner, Joey and Tristan were slumped on the floor.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah Joey?"

"Why did we get into dis fight anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Cool."

There was a few minutes of silence. It was broken by a soft knock at the door.

"That's gotta be Isis." Marik said, as Ryou walked over to the door for the 3rd time.

And indeed, it was.

"Hello Ryou. Please excuse my tardiness, it couldn't be helped."

"Oh, no trouble at all, Isis, come in."

Isis stepped in and stopped, looked around her. She was surrounded by people, half of them on the floor and bruised.

Ryou came behind her, "Yeah sorry about the sight, we had a little brawl."

"That's alright," Isis said, but then she lowered her tone, "Get Bakura and go outside, I'll sort this mess out."

Ryou blinked, "Okay, thanks, but why?"

"Because the strongest urges to fight again are between Bakura and the Pharaoh, that's what started this fight, right?"

"Yes… I guess that makes sense… HEY Bakura! If you stay here for the rest of the night, you won't be able to see any stars!"

Everyone looked at Bakura, evidentially wondering what's up with Bakura and stars.

Bakura gave a death glare around the room and stood up, "So what if I like stars? Everyone's gotta like something."

Yami shook with laugher, not bothering to hide it. Bakura flipped him off, "We'll settle this soon enough, _great Pharaoh_."

"I'll be waiting, _King of Thieves_."

Bakura rolled his eyes and headed out the back door with Ryou.

- End -

* * *

xIsisx: Please review, it encorages me to write more! Oh yeah, I'm gonna write another story after this one, it will be called "Ask Bakura". The title says it all! You can include what you want to ask Bakura in your review or you can email me or my yami(see my profile). 

Bakura: (-.-) Hey! Who said I agreed to this new story?

xIsisx: I did!

Bakura: (-.-;)

xIsisx: Omifreakinggosh. I had a dream that I would type all those smilies. O.oI can see the future,_really_.

Bakura: Are you _sure_ you're not _crazy_?

xIsisx: Shut up.

Bakura: - to reviewers - She is.

xIsisx: I heard that!


	6. Confessions Party Part 2

xIsisx: Whoohoo! This might be the last chapter, dodges random things thrown at her BUT never fear! I am going to write a new fanfic "Ask Bakura". Put your questions for Bakura in your review or email/msn me. See profile for email and msn contacts.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, xIsisx does not own any part of YGO but she wishes she owned Bakura and Ryou. By the way, the song featured in this chapter, "_You_", was written by xIsisx. **_You do not have permission to take the song under any circumstances. _**

Bakura: looks at disclaimer

Disclaimer: What? You got a problem?

Bakura: The bit about the "You do not have permission to take the song under any circumstances" is a bit harsh, don't you think?

Disclaimer: Fine! **You do not have permission to take the song unless you ask xIsisx first and she _gives you permission_.** There, happy?

Ryou: Yay! By the way, the song will be like this + _song here _+ See if you can quess who sings which verse (me or Bakura). Hint, singer alternates every time and Bakura finishes it.

* * *

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

And a Very Merry RA-mas To You

Chapter 6 – Confessions

By xIsisx

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- start –

"Damn." Bakura growled, "How long are they gonna need?"

"I dunno… Probably like 15 minutes or so…"

"Hmm." Bakura sat down on the porch steps, one elbow on his knee and head resting on his hand, eyes looking at the stars.

Ryou sat down next to him, also looking at the stars.

"How many abnormally bright stars do you see?" Bakura asked softly.

"Hmm…" Ryou counted, "five."

Without taking his eyes off the stars, Bakura said, "They're probably the stars of your mother, father, sister, Marik, and…" Bakura didn't know who the last star belonged to.

"And you?" Ryou whispered softly after a moment.

Bakura gave his hikari a sharp glance, who was still looking above.

_+ Mouth can't move/eyes tell it all  
__misting over/threatening to spill  
__Legs can't move/ threatening to fall  
__Heart of loneness/empty space/ nothing to fill _+

"What do you mean, _me_? What did I ever do to make myself one of your stars?"

Ryou shrugged, "I don't know… just for being there I guess…"

_+ Remembering the times/we've been through  
__Remembering how/I fought with you  
__Remembering all the things/ you said you'd do  
__Remembering how/ it was just us two _+

Bakura looked back at the stars, "Now you mention it, I have one extra star too, it might be you."

"What? What did I do that meant so much to you?"

Bakura shrugged, a smile curving around his lips, "I don't know… just for being there I guess…"

_+ Despite all my flaws/you stood by me  
__No matter how many times/I pushed you away  
__All the days/I hurt you endlessly  
__But you still said/everything'll be okay _+

"But seriously, though, you were the first one to give me a smile since I arrived in this world…"

"Well.. Marik told me all about your past, I guess I felt for you… Since I've got all of my other friends and you've got none."

"I _had_ none, but now I have you."

Ryou smiled and looked at the former tomb robber, whose eyes, for the first time in many years, did not bear the haunted look.

_+ I know the pain you've taken/endured  
__Trying to cover up your wounds/ease your fear  
__Your eyes/your vision/were obscured  
__You've had it tough/but you never spilled/one salty tear _+

"And your 'other friends', except for Marik and Malik, saw me as some insane psychopath trying to destroy them," Bakura chuckled, "Right?"

"Yeah, that's their thoughts in a nutshell."

_+ Others saw me as disgraced/you saw me as me  
__I was full of bitterness/full of regrets  
__But you came to me/and you shone with inner beauty  
__Nothing scared you/not even/my empty threats _+

"Have you ever hated me?"

Ryou was surprised, "Where did that come from?"

"Just one of my many questions floating around in my head."

"Well…" Ryou began slowly, "I wouldn't say that… I mean I disliked you at first… but after I got to know you, you were alright, _really_."

Bakura stayed silent, knowing Ryou had something else to say.

"I watched you use me to try to hurt the rest of the world, I didn't stop you because as they say, you need to vent out your anger first before you settled down. Well… you didn't 'settle down' so I had to show you that the rest of the world isn't so terrible as you thought it was."

_+ I'll try to make you/learn to live again  
__The world's/not black'n white/not cold'n lonely  
__I'll try to free you/loosen up your chain  
_'_Cause to me/you're the/one and only _+

"Okay, now, I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Did you mind sharing my body?"

Bakura laughed softly, "Nah, not really, but having my own is better."

"Why?"

"Because I can do this." With that, Bakura kissed Ryou.

_+ I've never shown my appreciation/never said my thanks  
__Had too much pride/refused to swallow/was just not worthy  
__Instead I tried to amuse you/through my jokes and pranks  
_'_Cause to me/you're the/one and only_…+

Ryou was surprised at first but then he relaxed, closing his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura's lips were persistent, but gentle and compassionate.

"HA!" Yelled a voice, Ryou and Bakura instantly broke apart, "Caught you in the act!" Marik yelled! Waving a camera over his head.

"MARIK YOU BASTARD!" Bakura yelled, and ran tearing after him. Ryou just sat there in shock, but then smiled and got up and chased after Marik too.

Unknown to Ryou and Bakura, Marik wasn't the only one who saw the kiss. Everyone else saw it too.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered, "Tell me I didn't see what I just saw."

Yugi remained silent, imitating a very handsome goldfish and still staring at the spot where Bakura and Ryou were just a minute ago.

"Yugi?" Yami poked his hikari, "Yugi? YUGI!" Yami shook him.

Yugi seemed to snap out of it and looked up at Yami, "You called?"

Yami sweatdropped, "(-.-;) Nevermind…"

"Okay." Yugi put his goldfish face back on.

- MWMWMWMWMWMWMW –

"Hey tomb robber, ready to start the duel?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Still the tomb robber…" And walked over to Yami but Ryou grabbed his arm.

"Don't duel with your hatred," Ryou whispered in his yami's ear, "duel because you like dueling!"

"Uhh… that's not my style."

"Well then change it!" Ryou gave Bakura a quick peck on the cheek, "Okay?"

Bakura gave Ryou a jokingly-glare, "Fine, but only because it's _you_."

After 3 duels, Bakura beat Yami 2 to 1.

"Hah! So there Pharaoh!" Bakura met Ryou's eyes. Ryou's eyes had a 'see-what-did-I-tell-you?' look in them.

"Ow ow ow." Marik muttered, rubbing his shoulder, "Bakura, next time take my damn camera but try not to take away my arm too!"

Bakura turned around, "Well, maybe next time you should keep your nose clean out of someone else's business."

Marik pouted, "You two never _told_ me you wanted a _private_ conversation!"

"Okay guys!" Tea announced, "Time to open your presents!"

Everyone except Bakura and Ryou dived under the RaMas tree.

"Pharaoh! Hands off of MY PRESENT or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!"

"Malik! That present is mine! See, it says Y-A-M-I on the tag!"

"Well maybe you've forgotten but I'm a yami too!"

Yami and Malik kept arguing until Marik came over and looked at the present.

"Umm… actually that present is from Yugi to Yami."

"HAH! In your FACE Malik!"

Malik growled and sent a death glare to Yami.

"(-.-) You know today was kinda hectic, how about we celebrate in peace tomorrow?" Ryou asked Bakura.

"(-.-) Sure, I'm down with that."

And so, they both watched the war under the RaMas tree with a slightly interested expression. Making no moves to stop their living room from being destroyed. Each praying that tomorrow would come sooner.

- End -

* * *

xIsisx: and so... I have decided this is NOT the last chapter! There will be one more, just one more!

Ryou: So if you want to see how this turns out, review review review!

Bakura: I did not like this chapter...

xIsisx: Yes you did hee hee

Bakura: says who?

xIsisx: Me! Cuz I'm the authoress damnit.

Bakura: whatever

xIsisx: - getting mad -


	7. Some things never change

xIsisx: YES! finally the END! Whoot I'm so happy! (I didn't like this story very much) This chapter isn't very well written but what the heck? It's the END! YAY!

Disclaimer: You know the drill... so I don't need to explain it.

* * *

* * *

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

And a Very Merry RA-mas To You

Chapter 7 – Some Things Never Change

_By xIsisx_

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- start –

"Ugh.." Bakura groaned, arms rising up to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Damn sun…" He muttered as he threw over his covers and got out of bed. Then he remembered that Ryou said they were going out today. Bakura was kinda against the idea, but what the heck? It's RaMas after all.

He put on a pair of faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt that had black words saying 'A happy ending is never happy. It's just something they make up to amuse the kids, like you.' ((I made up this quote, feel free to use it, just credit me somewhere, ok?)), he also put on a dark blue jacket.

Bakura was going to go downstairs when he paused, remembering that he forgot something. He slipped back into his room and put a small package into his pocket.

"Hey Bakura," Ryou said as Bakura walked into the kitchen, he handed Bakura a slice of toast (on a plate, duh!) and butter.

Bakura took the items mentioned above and sat down in a chair at the table.

"So where are we going?"

"Well we're going to double-date-"

"WHAT? One this is not a date… and two… I don't know what."

Ryou glared at him, "We're going to double-_date_ with Marik and Malik. We're going to the movies first and then we're gonna grab some lunch and then we're going to shop for a while and then we get to do whatever we wanna do."

Bakura groaned, pushing the plate away after he finished, "And tell me again why I agreed to this?"

Ryou, however, didn't bother to answer and dragged Bakura outside, where they saw Marik and Malik ((M&M! lol!)) walking up the road.

"Right on time," Ryou said when Marik and his yami were of speaking distance, "For once."

"Yeah yeah, so which movie are we gonna see anyway?" Marik asked.

"What?" Malik said, "You never told me we were gonna see a movie.

"Whoops. Must've slipped my mind I guess," Marik sarcastically said. Earning him a glare from his darker half.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azakaban!" Ryou announced cheerfully, "Draco Malfoy is so hot.." He added with a giggle.

"He is!" Marik agreed, while the two yamis were wondering why they were stuck with _these_ hikaris, of all hikaris.

"Malik, is Malfoy hot?" Bakura asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"No…"

"Thank you."

"Bakura?"

"What?"

"Can this day get more boring?"

Bakura considered this question, "Yes."

"How?"

"If we triple-dated with the Pharaoh and his hikari."

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome."

**_Fast forward to after the shopping _**(because xIsisx has lack of thoughts)**_-_**

"Bye Marik!

"See you later Ryou!"

The hikaris waited for their yamis to say good-bye, finding none, they both nudged their darker halves.

"Ow Ryou! Oh- Bye _Malik_."

"Bye _Bakura_."

Ryou and Marik exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"Okay come on." Ryou tugged on Bakura's sleeve.

"What now?"

"We're going home! Aren't you so happy?"

"Well, _yeah_, but I wanna go to the park first."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because the stars look so much better there."

"Well," Ryou began hesitantly, "Okay…"

They got to the park and sat down on an empty bench, each pair of chocolate eyes scanning the skies. ((hey that rhymes! Not that it matters…))

"See anything?" Ryou asked after a moment?

"Nope." Bakura replied, it was a very cloudy night.

"Maybe this'll help." Ryou handed Bakura what looked like a small black and white tube.

"Uh thanks but what is it?" Bakura stared quizzly at the object.

"It's a telescope. You hold it up to your eye and you can see the stars or planets better."

Bakura held the 'telescope' to his eye and scanned the sky again… spotting a red spot in the sky.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That!" Bakura handed Ryou the telescope and pointed to where the red spot was.

"I don't s- oh… that's… Mars."

"Mars?"

Ryou gave the telescope back to Bakura, "Yeah, Mars. It's another planet."

Bakura was quiet for a moment.

"I… I remember one time back in Egypt that I saw this Mars… but it was only one time, just once…" Bakura gave a quiet laugh, "It's strange, even though everything else changes… destiny…fate…lives… the sky somehow manages to stay the same… even after 3,000 years."

"…yeah…" Ryou said softly, and the two were quiet for some time.

"Hey… do you remember that night when you told me your favorite card was the Change of Heart?" Bakura asked.

Ryou smiled, "Yeah, it's really fitting though."

Bakura agreed, nodding, and pulled out the package from his pocket and handed it to Ryou.

"Open it."

And Ryou did, inside was the Change of Heart card and on top of it was a necklace… that had a small figure of the Change of Heart on it.

Ryou was speechless. It was one thing to get a necklace, but to get it from Bakura was just… wow.

"Whoa Bakura…" Ryou held up the necklace, admiring it, and put it on.

Bakura smiled, but then saw two figures walking into the park. He didn't know who it was, but there was no mistaking two star-shaped heads.

A smirk took place on his lips, "Ah there's the Pharaoh and the midget.." He stood up and walked over to them.

"Bakura…" Ryou warned, but only half-heartedly. A smile playing on his lips, he followed his yami. His necklace bouncing on his chest with each and every stride.

Yes… some things _never_ change.

- _End!_ -

* * *

xIsisx: I know this wasn't very good, so flames accepted.

Bakura: Flame! Flame!


End file.
